User blog:NightFalcon9004/Twilight Sparkle vs Star Butterfly. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 30
Battle= woo it's been a while 4 years and it's been 30 battles and only 7 battles in the past 2 years great job me This one's been saved for a while but I just now got time on a computer to post it so here ya go ---- The Princess of Friendship in Equestria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess of Mewni from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Star Butterfly, rap against each other to see who's the better princess who studies magic. They also get help from their best friends, Spike the Dragon and Marco Diaz, respectively. Special thanks to WonderPikachu12 for writing Spike's solo verse Images made by Jella141 Announcer: (0:13 - 27) :: : Twilight Sparkle: (0:27 - 1:08) Dear Princess Celestia, everything in the kingdom is going well Besides this dumb blonde expelled from her realm for her ridiculous spells! Your friendship is wack shit! You practice magic with a wand of pure dreck, So that rattle against my knowledge will surely leave you Tirekt! I'm sure you'd rather goof off, and I have more important plans, So let's make this battle short just like your attention span! You might want to dip down seeing as how you're the lowest Disney princess! My mentor raises the sun, but a solar Eclipsa is what I'll have you witness! After reading through all the Earth laws you've been breaking, I find it weird that this weird alien chose a Mexican's house to stay in! Learn to be spick and span! I keep it neat and tidy with Armor Shining! It's why I Sparkle, so leave with your weak and tiny Butterfly wings! Star Butterfly: (1:08 - 1:35) While you're cooped up in your library, I'll play you like I do to pups and kittens! You like to read, but you got named after the worst book series ever written! I battle the forces of evil; you saddle for horses that are regal! Star vs a goody two-horseshoes Mary Sue? That's not even equal! I know you got advisors, but I wonder who thought it was a good idea For you to fix problems in Equestria with that haircut from Sia! Ask your cutie map where you can learn to be less of a bore! When it comes to princesses, you're the least adored: basically the Ringo of Alicorns! Twilight Sparkle: (1:35 - 1:49) Although Rarity's the one who knows about hair and clothes, Your devil horns, ugly boots, and tacky dress made me think, "Who would wear those?" You oughta learn off of this unstoppable beating like riding a bike! I got a Canterlotta more disses, but I'll pass the mic to Spike! Spike: (1:49 - 2:16) Let's do this together, Twilight! It's Spike's turn to burn with a verse! We got a castle from the ground; you got kicked out of yours down to Earth! This fantasy travesty can't live up to the tapestries of her ancestry! I'll rip the wings of a Butterfly off her infernal majesty! Can't handle half your wand, while even in a game, I'm a better mage! You're being racist to your natives, and I'm busy helping Changelings change, So run back to your mum! You're just dumb and humdrum! Becoming wayward from Marco, you'll be left one of St. Olga's nuns! Star Butterfly: (2:16 - 2:30) Well, you've seen how far a shooting Star goes. Now, let's see you chop karate bars with Marco! Star, why'd you drag me into this? Come on, it'll be fun! I don't really want to. Do it for me? Ok, fine. Let's get this done! Marco Diaz: (2:30 - 2:57) It's Marco Diaz, the red-belted dude with the judo! I've already beaten baby-sized freaks before. Just ask Ludo! (Oh!) This will be a Breezie. We'll give them payback like they were pixies! Together, Star and I are greater and more powerful than you and Trixie! Also, remind me how a dragon so tiny Can be fearsome when he's just a spare pet owl to equine-y Hermione! A Twilight Zone where this Pony Head gets off her high horse would be nice to see 'Cause I can't even like this Space Unicorn ironically! Faster rap Twilight Sparkle and Spike: (2:57 - 3:11) Hey, why don't you leave out your puny roomie And take your freeloading ass back to Mewni? They had a poor choice of words to pick. I recommend you check the Glossaryck! I'm sharper than the best unicorn wizards! Cut you out like interdimensional scissors! Don't look this gifted horse in the mouth, Or you'll be chewed like Toffee was by your family of louts! Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz: (3:11 - 3:25) Star Swirl, Starlight, Here's another Star with stronger magic to fight! You freak out in anything you take part in! Sounds like somepony belongs in magic kindergarten! Man, I can use you to power my wand! Or use her element, but that's long gone like Bon Bon! You'll be as destroyed as your treehouse when I cast Midnight Chrysalis Quesadilla Blast! Announcer: (3:25 - 3:39) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC CARTOO— *turns into a narwhal* …rap battles. Who won? Twilight Sparkle and Spike Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz |-| Rap Meanings= Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, everything in the kingdom is going well (In the earlier seasons of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Twilight wrote letters to her mentor, Princess Celestia, to summarize the lesson of friendship she learned. Now that she is a princess, she writes to Celestia to state that everything is fine in her kingdom.)'' Besides this dumb blonde expelled from her realm for her ridiculous spells! (Twilight finishes her statement by mentioning that the only problem she has now is Star, whom she calls dumb as a stereotype for blonde girls. Star was kicked out, or expelled, from her dimension due to her inability to control her magic powers, which Twilight calls ridiculous based on how her spells are made by random words being said.) Your friendship is wack shit! You practice magic with a wand of pure dreck, (Since Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, she judges Star's relationships with her friends and calls it crazy. This also plays on the show's title, "Friendship is Magic", and Star's friendship is more insane than it is magical. Furthermore, Twilight thinks Star's wand is a piece of garbage, unable to properly conduct magic in the same way Twilight does with her friendships.) So that rattle against my knowledge will surely leave you Tirekt! (Star's wand resembles a rattle, implying Star is like a baby when it comes to magic. Twilight heavily studied and read many books on magic, so she knows more about it than Star, who does not read from her own spell book quite as often. Twilight also says Star would be left rekt—internet slang for destroyed—and combines this phrase with Tirek, one of the strongest villains Twilight defeated after absorbing Alicorn magic from the other three princesses.) I’m sure you'd rather goof off, and I have more important plans, (Twilight knows that a big difference between her and Star is that she is a hard-worker and stays on tasks, but Star prefers to procrastinate and play instead of work. Twilight takes her job as a princess seriously, so she states there are other things she could be doing over battling Star.) So let's make this battle short like your attention span! (Twilight wants to get this over quickly, and she takes a jab at Star's inability to be focused, since she is easily distracted by other things that interest her.) You might want to dip down seeing as how you're the lowest Disney princess! (Star learns how to dip down at the end of the episode "My New Wand!", which requires her to summon everything she has to unleash new magic. Twilight suggests that she do this to have a chance of beating her, as well as saying that it may be easy for her since Twilight believes she is the lowest rank among the Disney princesses, albeit not being an official one but still being owned by the company.) My mentor raises the sun, but a solar Eclipsa is what I'll have you witness! (Twilight was the star pupil of Princess Celestia, who has the ability to raise the sun to make it daytime. A solar eclipse happens when the sun is obscured by the moon, so Twilight says her raps will block out Star in a similar manner. She also references Eclipsa, an ancestor of Star who is called a Queen of Darkness.) After reading through all the Earth laws you've been breaking, (Twilight's favorite hobby is reading, so to prepare herself, she looked at the laws Star broke since she arrived to Earth. Star once tried to run away from the police due to her magic causing mayhem in the episode "Star vs. Echo Creek".) I find it weird that this weird alien chose a Mexican's house to stay in! (Twilight says that Star is an immigrant and broke another law by entering the country without proper documentation, thus making her an alien in law terms as well as being a literal alien from another planet. What Twilight finds weird, apart from Star's personality, is that she went to live with Marco Diaz, whose family is Mexican. Most illegal immigrants in America come from Mexico, so Twilight points out the irony of Star staying with them.) Learn to be spick and span! I keep it neat and tidy with Armor Shining! ("Spick and span" is a phrase relating to being spotlessly clean. Twilight tells this to Star since she is usually messy, and Marco is the one who stays clean. Likewise, Twilight is also very organized, adding that even her armor is shining—a reference to her brother Shining Armor.) It's why I Sparkle, so leave with your weak and tiny Butterfly wings! (Twilight says her cleanliness makes her sparkle, which is a pun on the second half of her name. She also mentions Star's last name by saying her wings are like a butterfly's. Star received her wings in the episode "Mewberty" and were unable to help her fly, so they are small and fragile in comparison to Twilight's.) Star Butterfly: While you're cooped up in your library, I'll play you like I do to pups and kittens! (Twilight spends a lot of time in her library reading books. This used to make her more reclusive towards her old friends, and it caused her to miss Moon Dancer's party as shown in "Amending Fences" (which led to her becoming antisocial) and get left out from her friends' gatherings in "What About Discord?" Star says this makes Twilight seem boring, and in contrast, Star plays with cute animals such as puppies and kittens. Star says she would also play Twilight, but she would do so in the sense of playing someone for a fool.) You like to read, but you got named after the worst book series ever written! (Despite Twilight's love of reading, she shares the same name as the ''Twilight novel series, which is considered to be one of the worst series ever.)'' I battle the forces of evil; you saddle for horses that are regal! (As her show's title says, Star fights the forces of evil. Meanwhile, Twilight does not perform quite as much fighting and only has to meet with other royal ponies since she became a princess. Star says she saddles for this, joking towards how horses get a saddle when they will be ridden.) Star vs a goody two-horseshoes Mary Sue? That's not even equal! (Going back to the title, Star thinks facing Twilight compared to forces of evil is not a fair fight. She also calls Twilight a goody two-shoes mixed with horseshoes, meaning she is a horse who strictly follows the rules and acts morally right, and a Mary Sue, meaning she is made to be perfect, which causes her to be less interesting.) I know you got advisors, but I wonder who thought it was a good idea (When Twilight tries to find a solution, she may rely on her friends or fellow princess princesses for advice. However, Star does not think they had a good input for something she explains in her next line.) For you to fix problems in Equestria with that haircut from Sia! (Star says Twilight should not be helping others in Equestria with the haircut she has because it looks bad on her. She compares this style to Sia's, an Australian singer who wears a wig with bangs and part of it dyed. Sia also happens to voice pony pop star Songbird Serenade in ''My Little Pony: The Movie.)'' Ask your Cutie Map where you can learn to be less of a bore! (The Cutie Map is a part of Twilight's castle that was introduced in the Season 5 premiere. It tells the Mane Six where to look to solve a friendship problem, but Star thinks Twilight should use it to look for a place that shows her how to be less boring.) When it comes to princesses, you're the least adored: basically the Ringo of Alicorns! (Twilight is the newest princess of Equestria, meaning her royal status is not as high as the other three princesses: Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Star compares this to the Beatles, a band that had four members; although they were each considered great musicians, Ringo Starr, who was the drummer, did not have as much creative contributions as the rest of the band, and he became the least appreciated member. Likewise, Twilight does not have as much impact as the other Alicorn princesses do.) Twilight Sparkle: Although Rarity's the one who knows about hair and clothes, (In rebuttal to Star's comment about her haircut, Twilight says her friend Rarity is the one between them with expertise on hairstyles and clothing.) Your devil horns, ugly boots, and tacky dress made me think, "Who would wear those?" (While Twilight is not adept in fashion like Rarity, she knows what Star wears is questionable. This consists of a headband with red horns, large boots, and different colored dresses.) You oughta learn off of this unstoppable beating like riding a bike! (Twilight says Star should use her loss in this battle as experience, just as Twilight would instruct from her teaching abilities. She also says she can beat Star without stopping like Star did when she first rode a bike in the episode "Star on Wheels".) I got a Canterlotta more disses, but I'll pass the mic to Spike! (Canterlot is the city where Twilight grew up with her dragon Spike, so she makes a pun with the name in saying she has a lot more to throw at Star. However, she decides to take a break and let Spike have a turn.) Spike: Let's do this together, Twilight! It's Spike's turn to burn with a verse! (Spike always helps Twilight, so he is eager to do so in this battle. Since he is a dragon, he literally breathes fire, also stating that his verse would burn Star as well.) We got a castle from the ground; you got kicked out of yours down to Earth! (Twilight got a castle from the Tree of Harmony that grew straight out of the ground. Star's castle is in Mewni, but she was sent to Earth by her parents and would not be allowed to return until she completes her magic training.) This fantasy travesty can't live up to the tapestries of her ancestry! (Spike calls Star a travesty, or poor representation, of fantasy, and she would never be good enough for the standards of her royal bloodline. The Butterfly family has many tapestries that illustrate the events of their history, which are shown in the episode "Into the Wand".) I'll rip the wings of a Butterfly off her infernal majesty! (Spike threatens to rip out Star's wings, as Twilight previously called them weak, and calls Star infernal, which can relate to being from hell, but also means annoying.) Can't handle half your wand, while even in a game, I'm a better mage! (After Star's original wand was destroyed by the Whispering Spell in the episode "Storm the Castle", it was upgraded to a new version, but a part of it was left behind to form Ludo's wand, which contained Toffee's consciousness. Spike says that even with the new wand being halved from the original, Star was unable to properly use it, as she got stuck inside Toffee's half and had difficulty getting out. Spike says even he would be a better magic wielder since he was able to make his fire breath strong enough to save the Crystal Empire in the Equestria Games. He could also be referring to his ability to make friends with ponies despite being a dragon since this helped him win the competition to become the Dragon Lord before giving it to the daughter of the Dragon Lord.) You're being racist to your natives, and I'm busy helping Changelings change, (Although monsters are inhabitants of Mewni, the Butterfly family does not treat them well. Star was also unfair towards the monster side of her reenactment of the Great Monster Massacre by giving the Mewmans stronger weapons. In contrast, Spike was able to make a Changeling friendly in the episode "The Times They Are a Changeling", despite the creatures being disliked and thought to be entirely evil. This shows that Spike is better at mending relations with two groups who do not get along.) So run back to your mum! You're just dumb and humdrum! (Though she usually disobeys her, Star calls her mom when she needs advice on a problem, usually as a last resort. She also finds emotional comfort with her, so Spike says she should look to her for help or consolation. He also says Star is stupid and unremarkable. "Hum Drum" is also the name of the superhero sidekick that Spike becomes in his comic book during the episode "Power Ponies".) Becoming wayward from Marco, you'll be left one of St. Olga's nuns! (Spike says Star acts wayward, or stubborn, with Marco, and this is a trait that would make him find her less desirable. As a result, Star being denied by him makes her lead to a life of celibacy like a nun. St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses is a school where misbehaving princesses are sent, and it was where Star dreaded to go until she rescued Pony Head from there and turned it into a party school. This is also stated because St. Olga's sounds like the name of a nunnery since they are usually named after saints.) Star Butterfly: Well, you've seen how far a shooting Star goes. (Star says the duo she faces already saw her fight, making a pun with the term shooting star, as she shot Twilight with her raps.) Now, let's see you chop karate bars with Marco! (Star takes a break like Twilight did and gives her own best friend, Marco Diaz, a chance to help. Marco is good at karate, so Star says he would be able to chop them like wooden bars used in the martial art, as well as the rap bars they had in the battle.) Star, why'd you drag me into this? Come on, it'll be fun! (Marco questions why Star brought him out and got him involved, showing his attitude towards Star's impulsiveness. Star tries convincing him by saying it would be fun to do it.) I don't really want to. Do it for me? Ok, fine. Let's get this done! (Marco refuses to rap at first, but Star begs him to do it as a favor for her. "Do it for me?" was also a quote used by Marco's crush Jackie Lynn Thomas in the episode "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" when she wanted to teach him how to skateboard. Marco gives in to Star's demand and starts his verse.) Marco Diaz: It's Marco Diaz, the red-belted dude with the judo! (Marco has a red belt in karate. Judo is a material art similar to karate, so Marco says he would use a similar style to his karate skills in the battle.) I've already beaten baby-sized freaks before. Just ask Ludo! (Marco says he can handle an opponent like Spike, who is a baby dragon who is as small as Ludo, Star's arch-nemesis who continuously fails at stealing her wand. Marco also says Spike is as freakish as Ludo is and tells him to ask Ludo for confirmation on defeating someone that is his size.) (Oh!) This will be a Breezie. We'll give them payback like they were pixies! (Breezies are pixie creatures in ''My Little Pony that were in the episode "It Ain't Easy Being Breezie". Marco references them to say the battle will be a breeze, meaning he would win easily, and also connects this to his next line by saying they would be handled like how he and Star defeated their own version of pixies. In the episode "Pixtopia", Marco and Star have to work in a mine to pay back pixies for Star's phone call service on her magic mirror, but they escape and defeat the pixies. Marco says Twilight and Spike will also get their payback, but it would be in the form of a retaliation rather than a compensation.)'' Together, Star and I are greater and more powerful than you and Trixie! (Marco says he and Star work better as a team, and they would be stronger than Twilight and her rival Trixie, who was able to perform magic just as well as Twilight. She always refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie", so Marco says his fighting abilities with Star surpasses what Trixie calls herself.) Also, remind me how a dragon so tiny (Being a baby dragon, Spike is often taunted for his height and underestimated by his adversaries.) Can be fearsome when he's just a spare pet owl to equine-y Hermione! (Continuing his insult about Spike's height, Marco says it does not scare him because he thinks of Spike as Twilight's second pet. She already has a pet owl named Owlowiscious, but Spike is used for delivering messages. Marco compares this to the ''Harry Potter franchise, where messenger owls are kept as pets. He also parallels Twilight with Hermione Granger because they both study magic intensely, but he says Twilight is an equine, or horse, version.)'' A Twilight Zone where this Pony Head gets off her high horse would be nice to see (''The Twilight Zone was a famous television show known for having episodes with fantasy, science fiction, or suspense thriller elements in each episode. Marco calls Twilight a Pony Head, clearly mentioning the name of Star's other best friend, but also referring to Twilight as a leader, or head, of ponies. Marco continues his pony reference by saying she should get off her high horse, meaning to stop acting superior towards others; this also relates to the aforementioned Twilight Zone because the episodes would conclude with a twist ending, and Marco thinks Twilight not acting like she knows what's best would be a nice surprise.)'' 'Cause I can't even like this Space Unicorn ironically! (In the episode "Cheer Up, Star", Marco's ringtone is a song called "Space Unicorn", which he embarrassingly claims to Star that it is only used ironically. Since Twilight is a unicorn from another planet, Marco uses the name to refer to her, and he finds her unlikable, even in a sarcastic manner.) Twilight Sparkle and Spike: Hey, why don't you leave out your puny roomie (Twilight finds it pointless for Star to bring her roomate Marco into the battle, calling him puny and insignificant as a retort to his insults on Spike's size.) And take your freeloading ass back to Mewni? (Star lived in Marco's home for free and did whatever she wanted, so Twilight calls her out on this by saying she is a freeloader. She suggests leaving him alone and going back to her home dimension in Mewni.) They had a poor choice of words to pick. (Spike notes that Star and Marco's verses were not good and should have used better words.) I recommend you check the Glossaryck! (Glossaryck is the embodiment of Star's Magic Instruction Book who helps Star when she is unable to come up with a magic solution. His name is a play on the word glossary, which is the list of definitions for the words relating to a text or book, so Twilight suggests that they should check with him for a better choice of words in the battle.) I'm sharper than the best unicorn wizards! (Twilight says she is sharp, or smart, among unicorns, even those who have trained as wizards to study magic.) Cut you out like interdimensional scissors! (Due to her being so sharp, Twilight says she is able to even cut Star in the same way scissors are used to cut something. Star carries a pair of interdimensional scissors to travel to different dimensions.) Don't look this gifted horse in the mouth, (The phrase "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" is used to say a gift should not be inspected or it would be a sign of unappreciation or mistrust towards the giver. As a play on words, Spike calls Twilight a gifted horse, as she is very intelligent and skilled, rather than a gift horse.) Or you'll be chewed like Toffee was by your family of louts! (If Star and Marco were to look Twilight in the mouth, she would chew them up like a piece of toffee, which is a type of caramelized candy. This also refers to the villain Toffee, who succeeded in taking over Ludo's forces in the show. He is an immortal monster who previously fought against and was defeated by Star's family, who Twilight calls a bunch of louts, or aggressive ruffians.) Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz: Star Swirl, Starlight, (Star mentions two unicorns who have the name Star like her and are known for being powerful at magic. Star Swirl the Bearded is an ancient wizard who is idolized by Twilight, and Starlight Glimmer is a former villain who became Twilight's apprentice for learning friendship in season 6.) Here's another Star with stronger magic to fight! (Star says that, like the other two aforementioned unicorns, she has stronger magic to surpass Twilight. Star Swirl was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the ponies' history and represents the Element of Sorcery in the Pillars of Old Equestria as shown in the episode "Shadow Play". Starlight Glimmer formerly forced a village to live without cutie marks and nearly stopped Twilight and her friends from earning theirs by going back in time, showing she could even exceed Twilight's abilities.) You freak out in anything you take part in! (When Twilight finds a task overwhelming or unsolvable, she tends to overreact or lose her mind. This was most prevalent in "Lesson Zero", where Twilight goes crazy over being unable to find a friendship lesson to solve and write to Princess Celestia about it.) Sounds like somepony belongs in magic kindergarten! ("Lesson Zero" shows Twilight mention magic kindergarten, which she feared of getting sent to if she could not find a friendship lesson. Star says she belongs there due to her illogical behavior while using the term "somepony" that is said in the show to replace '"someone".) Man, I can use you to power my wand! (Star's wand has a unicorn powering the device in place of a battery. Star thinks she could use Twilight as her energy source instead.) Or use her element, but that's long gone like Bon Bon! (Twilight represents the Element of Magic, but the physical element is now kept in the Tree of Harmony. Since Twilight cannot use it as easily as before, she does not have as much energy as the element contains. Marco says this is long gone in the same way Bon Bon the Birthday Clown is, who only appears in his titular episode. After he gets killed, he promises to come back in a hundred years, but his ghost is immediately sucked by a black hole made by Star.) You'll be as destroyed as your treehouse when I cast (Twilight's treehouse that she lived in since she first moved to Ponyville was destroyed in the fight against Tirek in the season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom". Star says her final spell will leave her damaged in the same way.) Midnight Chrysalis Quesadilla Blast! (Star makes a spell by putting words together to get a really that creates what is said. In this case, she brings up "midnight" first, as Twilight's alter-universe self in the ''Equestria Girls movie, Friendship Games, becomes evil and is called "Midnight Sparkle". "Chrysalis" refers to Queen Chrysalis, the villain who sabotaged Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding in "A Canterlot Wedding", as well as a chrysalis being formed by caterpillars to turn into butterflies, hinting at Star's last name. Lastly, it is revealed in the episode "Party Pooped" that Twilight has an irrational fear of quesadillas, so Star concludes this by blasting her with the food from her wand, as most of her spells end with the word "blast".)'' Category:Blog posts